La Historia del Taxista
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: Él un Taxista sin Rumbo... Ella una Pelirosa Traicionada... Una Noche de Tequilas... Un Bar, Dos Personas...
_"Eran las diez de la noche y yo piloteaba mi nave._

 _Era mi taxi un Volkswagen del año 68"_

 _Hoy había sido uno de esos días malos donde no hubo pasaje"_

Iba conduciendo por una de las calles como quien dice más importante de Tokio, pues eran por estas calles donde se encontraban las empresas más prestigiosas de la ciudad, me había metido por esta vía pensando que algún empresario por aquí me sacara la mano y después me dejara alguna que otra propina, pues este día había sido el peor.

Aun seguía recorriendo la avenida, un poco lento debido a la cola, miraba distraídamente al rededor, esperanzado de que alguien me sacara la mano, la calle estaba abarrotada de personas, a pesar de la hora aún se podían ver a familias, amigos e incluso parejas por todos lados.

 _"Las lentejuelas de un traje me hicieron la parada"_

Observé emocionado como una mujer a la distancia me sacó la mano haciendo que me orillara para que se pudiera montar.

 _"Era una pelirosa preciosa llevaba minifalda, el escote en su espalda llegaba justo a la gloria"_

Justo cuando me detuve ella se montó rápidamente en el taxi, a través del espejo la detallé detenidamente, era muy bella, pero al tratar de ver sus ojos me di cuenta de algo que me dejo extrañado.

 _"Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla"_

Al fijarme en ese detalle solo pude imaginarme que había discutido con su novio, así que intente concentrarme en lo que tenia al frente: La avenida.

Trataba todo lo posible de concentrarme en la vía, manteniendo mi vista ocupada lo más que podía y obligando a mi cerebro a enfocarse en los carros que tenía por delante, pero me estaba costando demasiado, tuve que detenerme por la cola y sin querer desvíe la mirada hacia el retrovisor, quería asegurarme de que había visto esa lágrima, debía de mantener mis ojos en su rostro.

 _"Mientras que el retrovisor me decía "¡Ve qué pantorrillas!"_

 _"Yo_ _vi un poco más"_

Era imposible, bajé mi mirada lentamente, encontrándome con unas piernas largas, gracias a qué como la falda era corta dejaba a la vista sus piernas, parecía una modelo recién sacada de una revista.

Volví a concentrar mi mirada en la carretera por varios minutos hasta que vi el reloj.

 _"Eran las diez y cuarenta zigzagueaba en reforma"_

Cuando por fin la cola avanzó nuevamente observé con disimulo el reloj ya que me di cuenta que tenía como mínimo media hora dando vueltas como loco, pues la señorita de atrás en ningún momento me había dicho a donde la tenia que llevar.

Iba a suspirar pero una vocecita dulce que se me hizo encantadora, me detuvo.

 **-** Me llamo Sakura **.-** Me dijo su nombre al mismo tiempo que cruzaba la pierna, trague grueso ya que el movimiento había quedado de una forma muy sensual.

Sin pensarlo me quede observándola mientras podía, realmente era hermosa, había logrado ver sus ojos y eran de un hermoso color verde jade, jamas en mi vida había visto tal tonalidad de color en unos ojos, "Sakura" nunca olvidaría ese nombre, ademas iba con ella en todo sentido.

 _"Sacó un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa"_

 _"Le ofrecí fuego de prisa y me temblaba la mano"_

Al verla sacar el cigarro y después rebuscar en su bolso, estire mi mano hacia la guantera sacando el encendedor que tenía lo más rápido que mis manos temblorosas me dejaron, lo encendí y se lo extendí, respirando para calmar el temblor de mi mano, no quería que se diera cuenta, sobre todo por que no entendí esa reacción de mi cuerpo.

Respirando por la nariz mientras guardaba el encendedor para calmarme sin poder resistirme mas, le pregunté.

 **-** ¿Por quién llora?

Por un momento pensé que me ignoraría por haber echo una pregunta tan personal, pero no fue así, solo tardo en responderme.

 **-** Por un tipo, que se cree que por rico puede venir a engañarme.

Cuando la escuché no se que me pasó, pero de repente me entró una furia, ¡¿Como era posible que un tipo pudiera hacerle eso a ella?!

A esa mujer hermosa, tenía que estar loco para perderla de ese modo, tan estúpido y poco hombre.

 **-** No caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse **.**

Le dije eso para que dejara de llorar por un idiota como ese, además no se merecía para nada sus lagrimas, por alguna razón no quería verla triste

 **-** Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse **.-** Me sonrió.

Al ver ese gesto mi corazón se detuvo, esa sonrisa que me dedicó fue espléndida, al haberla apreciado pude afirmar era la más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, era resplandeciente haciendo brillar sus preciosos ojos y dejándome idiotizado de momento.

Cuando mi trance pasó, me quede pensando por que rayos le ofrecí mi ayuda, ¿En que estaba pensando? Las palabras salieron de mi boca con una facilidad que me abrumaron, aunque por su sonrisa no me arrepentía para nada.

 _¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?_

 _¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?_

¿Por que quería ayudarla a sanar esa herida? No lograba entender, esa pregunta estaba rondando en mi cabeza, yo tenia novia, claro estábamos en una situación difícil pero la quería ¿Cierto? Este encuentro con Sakura me tenia de más de confundido, seguí mirando al frente, aun sin saber mi rumbo, había tomado la avenida principal al salir de Shibuya, cerca de aquí habían residencias de alta sociedad muy destacadas, ya que por la zona donde la recogí, la vestimenta y su porte, me indicaba que posiblemente tiene el suficiente dinero como para vivir en esta zona sin preocupaciones, suspiré, nuestros mundos eran totalmente distintos.

 _¿Que es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?_

Las vueltas que da la vida, me adentré en esa calle esperanzado de que una persona me hiciera la parada, eso sí, con suficiente dinero para que me dejara propina y poder por lo menos compensar este mal día y me vengo a encontrar con esta bella dama que me tiene todo confundido y sobre todo, atraído, muy atraído.

Seguí ensimismado en mis pensamientos, preguntándome muchas cosas, cuando de pronto la misma vocecita suave de hace rato vuelve a distraerme, la observé por el espejo.

 **-** Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha, es de clase muy sencilla, lo sé por su facha.

Y con eso que me dijo terminé de asegurarme de que ella obviamente pertenece a esa clase social que tanto odio por creerse superior a los demás nada mas por que tienen bastante dinero, suspire otra ves, había algo diferente en Sakura, no sabría decir con exactitud qué es, pero juro que me voy a encargar de averiguarlo, pues ella me atrae demasiado.

Alcé mi mirada hacia el espejo solo para encontrármela sonriéndome mientras se sentaba de lado.

Me quería matar, pude observar el movimiento de sus piernas y todo me dio vueltas, su sonrisa había cambiado, no fue dulce como la anterior, esta era una sonrisa coqueta, seductora.

 _"Yo estaba idiotizado"_

Aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, seguí observándola, de pronto el retrovisor me pareció empañado, al cambiar a verde y desviar mi mirada de la suya, por fin me dijo hacia donde tenía que dirigirme.

 **-** Dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa **.-** Me sonrió de una manera que esta ves no pude descifrar **.-** Después de un par de tequilas, veremos qué es lo que pasa.

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía se bajó, pero no siguió avanzando, yo me tensé ¿En serio me estaba incitando a su departamento a beber tequila? Gire mi cabeza y la vi apoyarse en la ventana del copiloto.

 **-** ¿A qué esperas?... Baja del auto.

¿O sea que si iba en serio con lo de las tequilas? Interesante, rápidamente para no hacerla esperar apague el motor y salí del carro.

La seguí, entramos al edificio, subimos por el ascensor y llegamos al ultimo piso, exactamente donde esta el Pent-house, era el único departamento, abarcaba todo el piso, Sakura colocó una contraseña en el panel y la puerta se abrió, me indicó que entrara y asi lo hice, quede fascinado, parecía más bien una casa, era de dos pisos y pude observa un pequeño ¿Se le podría decir balcón? Ya que en su interior había una alberca.

 **(Fin Pov's Sasuke)**

 **(Pov's Sakura)**

Definitivamente Higurashi Sai era un grandísimo idiota, Hinata me lo dijo mil veces y yo no le quise hacer caso, estaba completamente ciega, Sai me tenia abrumada con todo lo que me decía e incluso hacia por mí.

Suspire frustrada, tuve que suponerlo, él solo hacia esas cosas para mantenerme a su lado hasta lograr cerrar el trato con mi padre y yo como una estupida caí en su juego ¿Realmente lo quería?

No

¿Entonces por que me siento asi?

¿Que se supone que hago en medio de la calle y con unas terribles ganas de llorar?

Suspiré nuevamente, no debí de salir corriendo, tuve que haberme quedado y plantarle cara.

¿Como tuvo la desfachatez de engañarme con esa pelirroja común y corriente?

Ahora todo tiene sentido, mi orgullo es el que se encuentra herido, no mi corazón.

A pesar de todo el dinero que tengo, no me considero una mujer ególatra ni vanidosa, pero esta más que claro que aquella pelirroja con que se besaba no era para nada una mujer de alta sociedad, nada más por la manera tan sencilla de vestir lo supe.

Alcé la mirada buscando un taxi, necesitaba irme de aquí, demasiadas personas al mi alrededor y en este momento quiero estar sola, justo hoy tuvo que dañarse el aire acondicionado de mi auto, perfecto.

Este día era patético, vi a lo lejos acercarse un taxi asi que rápidamente le hice la parada para evitar me lo quitarán, camine hacia la cera y cuando se detuvo me monte rápido.

Me senté en la parte de atrás enfrascada mis pensamientos, por un momento llegue a pensar que mi vida era perfecta, solo faltaba algo: Romance, no se por que me cuesta tanto encontrar al hombre perfecto, no pido mucho, solo que sea atento y cariñoso conmigo.

Esa es una de las razones para tenerle un poco de envidia a mi mejor amiga, ya que Hinata esta disfrutando en este momento de su 2do aniversario son su esposo en una isla remota con todo el lujo del que Naruto es capaz de ofrecerle.

Sin pensar en lo que hacia ya que quería desviar el rumbo de mis pensamientos, hable.

 **-** Me llamo Sakura.

En realidad no se por qué le di mi nombre al taxista, al fin y al cabo era un desconocido, cruce la pierna un poco incómoda, él no me respondió, quizás piensa que estoy loca, solo a mi se me ocurre hacer tal comentario.

Para tratar de distraerme busqué en mi bolso encontrándome un cigarrillo, estaba todo aplastado, no soy adicta, ni siquiera sé que rayos hace ese cigarro en mi bolso, seguro fue el imbecil de Sai, lo saqué con la intención de tirarlo mientras seguía buscando en mi cartera, por el rabillo del ojo vi como el taxista estiraba la mano hacia delante y después hacia mi ofreciéndome fuego, quise reírme, pero no lo hice, solo observe curiosa como un pequeño temblor cubría la mano del conductor.

Quizás pensando que había encendido el cigarro el taxista retiró la mano y justo en ese momento habló con una voz ronca que me estremeció.

 **-** ¿Por quien llora?

Me sorprendió lo que me dijo, ni se en que momento había llorado, estaba tan enfrascada en mis pensamientos que no lo pude evitar, le respondí lo primero que se me ocurrió.

 **-** Por un tipo, que se cree que por rico puede venir a engañarme.

-No caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse.

 **-** Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse.

Alcé mi mirada y le sonreí viéndolo por el espejo, el desvío la mirada hacia el frente, yo no pude, quede en shock, eran los ojos negros mas hermosos que había visto, eran profundos e incitaban a pecar, mi corazón latió rápido por la magia que esos ojos desprendían, ni los ojos negros de Sai eran tan cálidos como los de ese hombre, sentí un cosquilleo apoderarse de mi estómago, para alejar esa sensación hable pero nuevamente sin pensar lo que decía.

 **-** Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha, es de clase muy sencilla, lo sé por su facha.

Él se quedo en silencio mirando hacia al frente, algo en su postura me dijo que mi comentario lo había incomodado, excelente, seguro piensa que soy una mujer arrogante, estaba viéndolo detalladamente, por eso me di cuenta que de pronto se había relajado, sin pensarlo vi hacia el espejo topándome con su oscura mirada, lancé una sonrisa lo mas coqueta que pude mientras me acomodaba mejor en el asiento colocándome de lado, pude ver como desvío ligeramente su mirada hacia mis piernas.

Volvió su mirada al frente, cuando vio el semáforo cambiar a rojo me volvió a ver, creo haber visto sus ojos más oscuros que antes si es que era posible, el semáforo cambió y le indiqué hacia donde ir.

No se por que lo había invitado a mi departamento, incluso cuando me baje del auto y el permaneció sentado tuve que desistir en ves de "insistir".

Ahora me encontraba saliendo del ascensor con un hombre al que no conocía, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, observando mi departamento asombrado, dejé el bolso en el sillón y me gire encarándolo.

 **-** Primero que nada ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de responder.

 **-** Sasuke Uchiha.

Sonreí divertida, yo solo le había dicho mi nombre y el me dijo el suyo completo.

 **-** Bien, Sasuke Uchiha, sígueme.

Me dirijo al bar sacando una botella y dos vasos, los coloqué encima de la mesa, fui a la cocina, para buscar la sal y picar unos limones, cuando volví a la mesa, Sasuke me miraba expectante, coloqué el plato en la mesa.

 **(Fin Pov's Sakura)**

 **(Pov's Sasuke)**

Llenó los dos vasos con tequila, pero antes de que hiciera o dijera algo, me le adelanté.

 **-** No se tú, pero yo ya estoy aburrido de beber tequila de la forma tradicional ¿Quieres probar otra manera de beber tequila?

Ella me miró, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad.

 **-** Sinceramente tengo años sin beberlo de esa manera, la última ves fue en la fiesta de graduación de la universidad, lo habíamos visto en una película y quisimos probarlo, créeme princesa no es algo a lo que estés acostumbrada.

 **-** Sorpréndeme.

 **-** Primero que nada, hay que quitarse la camisa, acostarse en una superficie plana, el que va a beber, coloca sal en el ombligo de la persona acostada y la rodaja de limón en sus labios.

La miré susurrando lo último, nunca imagine su reacción, me devolvió la mirada, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, sonrió coqueta y fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones de su blusa, tuve que agarrarme del respaldar de una silla cuando vi un sostén negro de encaje, mierda, le quedaba endemoniadamente sexy, ahogué un gemido sosteniéndome más fuerte de la silla, tenía qué controlarme o cometería una locura.

Rodó la silla que quedaba a la cabeza de la mesa sentándose en esta, todo sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

 **-** Hazlo tu primero y asi sabré como hacerlo después de verte.

Asentí como un bobo aún sosteniéndome del respaldar, ella se acostó y yo respiré antes de soltar la silla, agarre una pizca de sal y se la eche en el ombligo, la mire, tenía un leve sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas y me veía fijamente, tomé una rodaja de limón y cuando iba a colocarla en su boca ella me lo arrebató rosando así nuestras manos por primera ves, sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrerme el cuerpo, ignorándola, desvíe mi mirada de los ojos de Sakura para agarrar el vaso con tequila.

Me tomé la bebida, me acerqué a su ombligo y pase la lengua por ahí, ella se tensó y se estremeció al mismo tiempo, sonreí en mí interior, volví a pasar la lengua hasta quitar cualquier rastro de sal, en ves de separarme de su cuerpo, pase mi lengua por su abdomen, ascendiendo lentamente, mientras sentía su respiración acelerarse.

Al llegar a sus pechos levanté mi mirada encontrándome con la suya, me miraba ansiosa, sus ojos verdes levemente oscurecidos, pasé mi lengua justo por el medio de sus senos, la escuché gemir y sentí un tirón en mi entrepierna

Ignorando eso seguí ascendiendo por su cuello, aspire su olor, me atreví a besar suavemente su mentón, una ves encima de sus labios me di cuenta que había cambiado el trozo de limón por uno mas pequeño, sin poder resistirme sonreí de lado.

Baje para tomar el limón con mis dientes rosando nuestros labios, hice apenas una ligera presión y me levanté, quería hacerla sufrir, ella me miró, ahora sus ojos eran de un color verde oscuro, me saqué el limón de la boca.

 **(Fin Pov's Sasuke)**

 **(Pov's Sakura)**

Me levanté de la mesa, estaba ligeramente acelerada, me acerqué hasta colocarme enfrente de Sasuke y poco a poco fui desabotonándole la camisa, el solamente me veía sin decir ni una palabra, cuando llegué al último botón subí mis manos hasta sus hombros rozándoselos mientras le quitaba la camisa, sentí su piel reaccionar bajo mis manos, se había estremecido.

Lo empujé para que se recostara en la mesa, le eche el puntico de sal en el ombligo y después seleccione minuciosamente un pequeño trozo de limón colocándoselo en los labios, me tomé la tequila y me acerqué a su ombligo, al sentir mi respiración se tensó, al apoyarme un poco en él pude sentir su dureza en mi pecho, le pase la lengua por el ombligo, Sasuke jadeó levemente y vi como se agarraba al borde de la mesa.

Al igual que hizo él, subí por su abdomen pasando mi lengua en el camino, me atreví a subir mis manos al mismo tiempo, al llegar a su clavícula, lo besé en el hueco de esta, besé su mentón y apoye completamente mis labios sobre los suyos, chupe el limón y me separé, me lo saqué de la boca y sin pensarlo volví a bajar mi rostro, a centímetros de su boca saqué mi lengua y la pase por sus labios, antes de retirarme el abrió su boca mordiéndome ligeramente la lengua, alzó su cabeza y me besó, yo le correspondí, pero antes de profundizar el beso se separó y me obligó a levantarme.

 **-** ¿Que planeas Sa-ku-ra?

Me susurró cerca de los labios, esa manera de deletrear mi nombre hizo que me estremeciera.

 **-** Nada malo **-.** Trate de sonreír inocentemente **.-** ¿Por que lo preguntas Sasuke-kun...? **.-** Volví a rozar sus labios con mi lengua, el gruñó.

 **-** No tientes al demonio Sakurita.

 **-** ¿Que pasa si lo hago? **.-** Vi su mirada temblar **.-** Será de locos, pero te deseo completamente **.-** Me relamí los labios al decirle eso, él tembló ligeramente.

No se de donde rayos había sacado valor para decirle eso, pero era verdad, sentía mi humedad, estaba excitada.

 **-** ¿Y estas segura que después no te vas a arrepentir?

 **-** Estoy segura de que no me voy a arrepentir, por favor.

 **-** Si tu no te arrepientes, menos yo.

Al decirme eso me besó, profundizándolo en el acto, me tomó la cintura alzándome un poco, enrollé mis piernas en su cadera, caminó hasta dirigirnos al sofá, por la posición podía sentir a la perfección la erección de Sasuke a través del pantalón y de mis bragas, por la posición tenía la falda enredada en la cadera.

Me recostó en el sillón yo aún lo sostenía con las piernas, le di un empujón que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo en la alfombra, yo encima de su erección, los dos gemimos, me agaché para besarlo con desesperación.

 **(Fin Pov's Sakura)**

 **Narra Autora**

 _"Pero para que contar lo que hicimos en la alfombra. Si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra y un poco más…"_

Sasuke la tenia firmemente sujeta de la cadera, presionándola contra su erección, ella empezó a moverse suavemente haciendo fricción en sus sexos, los dos se separaron para gemir, el pelinegro aprovechó para quitarle el sujetador, se levantó atrapando un pezón entre sus labios, mientras pellizcaba el otro, Sakura seguía con sus movimientos nublándole la mente, si seguía así iba a llegar en cualquier momento, definitivamente ella lo tenía hechizado, la detuvo con sus manos y en un ágil movimiento estaba debajo de él.

La detalló, sus cabellos desparramados en la alfombra, sus ojos ya no se veían verde brillante si no verde oscuro, estaba sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad, la besó lentamente, robándole el poco aliento que le quedaba, Sakura demasiado ansiosa por sentirlo sin tela de por medio, bajo sus manos hasta la correa del pantalón, la desabrocho seguida por los botones y el cierre.

Metió su mano entre el bóxer y toco su pene, lo sentía grande y grueso, lo sacó y se separó de sus labios para observarlo, la cabeza hinchada y brillante por el líquido pre -seminal, inconscientemente se relamió los labios haciendo que el Uchiha gruñera.

 **-** Detente, si sigues asi, voy a llegar y quiero hacerlo dentro de ti.

 **-** Desnúdame.

Hipnotizado por su petición, Sasuke le quitó la falda y las bragas al mismo tiempo, se acomodó entre sus piernas, agarró su miembro y restregó la cabeza por la entrada y el clítoris de la pelirosa, ella gritó, el gruñó.

 **-** Mierda.

Sin retrasar más el momento, Sasuke la penetró de una sola estocada, los dos gimieron fuertemente, se sintieron completos, empezó a moverse, un vaivén lento, poco a poco su cuerpo le pidió que incrementara la velocidad, así lo hizo, sujetó a Sakura por las caderas y se agachó para acallar sus gemidos con un beso, metió su lengua y ella le respondió gustosa.

Sakura lo sentía, sabia que estaba cerca del orgasmo, le clavo las uñas en la espalda a Sasuke y le pidió que fuera mas rápido, el chico obedeció inmediatamente y en unas estocadas más Sakura gritó presa del orgasmo, su sexo apretó deliciosamente el miembro del azabache haciendo que se corriera casi al mismo tiempo.

 **(Pov's Sasuke)**

La besé dulcemente, saboreándola, cuando salí de ella me recosté pegando la espalda al sillón, Sakura se sentó y volvió a besarme, yo le respondí gustoso, se había vuelto mi vicio, después de un rato de besarnos, le hable.

 **-** No te sientas tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo **.-** Me miró interrogante **.-** Mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo.

Me sonrio con tristeza, creo que por saber que tenia novia, la besé para calmarla, era verdad que tenia novia, pero eso no había sido inconveniente para acostarme con ella, realmente me tenia atraído.

 **-** Como se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales **-.** Ella me miró atenta **.-** Tú sufres en tu mansión **-.** Mientras veía todo el departamento **.-** Yo sufro en los arrabales _._

Me miró apenada y me besó profundamente para después levantarse y tenderme la mano _._

 **-** Venteconmigo que sepa no estoy sola.

Me vestí mientras ella iba a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, salió con un pantalón negro y un suéter blanco de tela con un árbol de cerezo estampado en medio, se había hecho una cola de caballo dejando varios mechones sueltos.

Me acerqué besándola y tomándola de la mano, bajamos y nos montamos en el taxi.

Llegamos al bar donde Sakura había visto a su ex besándose con otra chica, ella estaba segura de que seguirían ahí, al bajarnos del auto entrelace mi mano con la suya para darle apoyo mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada del bar.

 _"Entramos precisamente el abrazaba una chica"_

Supuse era él ya que Sakura lo miró fijamente y me apretó más la mano, lo detallé, blanco pálido y de ojos negros, Higurashi Sai, un conocido empresario, al fijarme bien pude detallar a la chica, me estaba dando la espalda, pero yo podía conocer ese cabello rojo donde fuera, cuando giro su cabeza para ver al Higurashi, lo confirmé.

 _"Mira si es grande el destino o esta ciudad es chica."_

 _"¡Era mi mujer!"_

Solté una carcajada, incrédulo de lo que veía, me pase una mano por la cara, Sakura me miraba confusa.

 **-** Esa mujer con la que esta Higurashi, es Karin Uzumaki **.-** Me miró sorprendida.

 **-** ¿La conoces?

 **-** ¿Que si la conozco? Es mi "mujer" o lo era hasta que me acosté contigo.

Nos quedamos observando a la pareja unos cuantos minutos hasta que le presté atención a la canción que estaba sonando.

 _"¿Que es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero? "_

 _Me pregunté..."_

 _"¿Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?"_

Sorprendiéndome, Sakura cantó lo que venia de la canción mirándome.

 **-** ¿Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?

 **-** ¿Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?

 **-** No lo se, pero dejame decirte que hare todo lo posible por construir esa herida.

Le dije rosándoles los labios.

 **-** Créeme, lo estas haciendo increíble.

Me sonrio y me besó.

 _"Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos._

 _Se ven en el mismo bar..._

 _Y la pelirosa para el taxi siempre a las diez en el mismo lugar..."_

Ya no me importa nada, solo Sakura Haruno, si, averigüe su nombre completo, a pesar de que ya le habían entregado el carro, ella siempre solicitaba al salir de su trabajo un Volkswagen del año 68 como taxi para que la llevara a su hogar y yo dispuesto a todo por ella, siempre atendía ese llamado.


End file.
